Quarter past Twenty
by Tombspike
Summary: One night from Gryffindor tower, Hermione notices strange lights in the forest. Wandering closer, she hears the rough panting of a boy pawing at the ground. Dumbledore's tomb has been vandalised, and Malfoy keeps hinting she should invite Harry over for dinner...WHAT? 8th year Hogwarts. R&R.


The trio were halted, when a blond boy stepped out in front of them, achingly familiar in his mannerisms. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, unsure to why he was talking to them. Maybe he wanted to say thank you? It was kinda lost in the celebrations, when Lucius and Naricissa whisked their son away after the war.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged.

There was a tense second, when they stared straight into each other's eye. Before-

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Hermione gave a short yell, when Harry's phoenix wand flew threw the air and smugly into Draco's hand. Harry patted his back pocket, like he couldn't believe what just happened. Ron followed Hermione's example, and angrily pointed his wand at Draco.

"What the hell was that?" He spat. "Funny way of showing your gratitude."

"Payback," Draco said simply. "I only did to him, what he did to me."

Just when he was on the cusp of cursing that blond git, Harry reached out and gently tugged his sleeve. Ron whipped his head to increduously stare at his mate, and was met with a look of compassion. He tried to buffer off Hermione, but she was looking away and scrutinising Draco.

"What are you doing here?" she bluntly asked. Her friends had only come here to wave her off, but Malfoy didn't have the same privilige. Ginny had told her Malfoy excelled in his final year, under the rule of the Carrows. So why, precisely, was he standing in his Hogwarts uniform, looking like he was about to board the scarlett engine?

"Shut up," he snapped at her.

"Don't you dare talk to my Hermione like that!"

Harry averted another disaster, by clapping a hand over Ron's mouth and asking, "Can I have my wand back?" Draco drew back his hand as far as he could, and lobbed it a good distance. "Good luck finding that," he smirked, and walked away from three pairs of eyes burning a hole in his back.

"My wand," Harry choked.

"For merlin's sake, Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Accio Harry's wand!"_

It came whizzing out of nowhere, and she caught it adeptly in her hand. She handed it over like it was an everyday occurence, before Harry and Ron helped her lug three suitcases into the train. When Harry went to retrieve Crookshanks's cage, Ron cornered her in the last compartment.

"A little kiss," he whispered.

Hermione tilted up her chin, and kissed him sweetly. The kiss quickly turned heated, when Ron's hand crept under her jumper and settled around her hip. She wanted him to explore higher (or lower) but was rudely interrupted by Harry dropping Crookshanks on his toe, and swearing loudly. The cage burst open, letting the cat spring free and dart down the corridor.

"What did I tell you about getting a room?" Harry was murderous.

"Remind me," a husky voice breathed behind him, before he was pulled shirt first into the _opposite _compartment. Ginny enthusiastically attacked Harry's mouth, as Ron winced and turned away.

"Yuck," he pulled a face. "Nobody needs to see that."

Hermione let out an unplanned giggle, and was disappointed when the whistle blew. Harry peeled his waistband away from Ginny's fingers, and hurried out the carriage with his glasses askew. "Why can't I see properly?" he asked, before Ron slapped him around the head and pushed him back out onto the platform.

"I'll see you at christmas," he promised, when the train started moving. Hermione waved to him, until they vanished round the bend and she couldn't see him any longer, along with Harry.

ooo

"Hermione," Ginny called her back into her compartment. "Help me with this last button."

Ginny was standing with her back to the door, her dress gaping open in sections. She admired the smooth, tan skin of her friend before hurrying to undo the highest button causing her trouble. Ginny wiggled gratefully out of her dress, and stretched out her limbs. She looked so...mature, that Hermione had to wonder if Harry faked modesty, to disguise his own sexual awakening.

One thing for sure though.

She wouldn't ask.

"Do you want me to buy anything?" she switched her attention to the trolley lady, wheeling down some snacks. The train was served back to front, meaning they had first choice in _everything. _Hermione thirstily eyed the jugs of pumpkin juice, that always refreshed her parched throat each summer.

"Chocolate frogs, please!"

Hermione put in the order, and paid three galleons and seven sickles.

Ginny finished putting on her uniform, and was delighted to find Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans added to the mix. She shoved one into her mouth, and confirmed it was of the egg-noodle variety. "I was meaning to ask," Ginny took a swig of pumpkin juice, probably to get rid of the taste. "What did Malfoy want?"

"Something strange," Hermione frowned. "He disarmed Harry."

"_What?"_

"Oh, we retrieved the wand easily enough. But I can't get over what he did next."

"Which was?"

"He boarded the train! In school uniform. Does that make any sense?"

"Not in the slightest," Ginny added her two cents worth. "Malfoy was thriving last year. I only came until Easter, but from what I saw, he loved giving out detentions and hexing people in corridors. Maybe a little _too _much, to pass any N.E.W.T exams."

"He's retaking the year," Hermione stated, rather than asked. Throughout her entire Hogwarts education, she knew students would have to retake if they failed end-of-year exams. But _Crabbe _and _Goyle_, were able to reach their final year relatively unscathed. What happened to Malfoy, the cleverer of the bunch, to fall behind?

It must have been something unspeakable.

Someone knocked on the carriage door, and didn't hesitate to join them. Neville was stroking his pet toad, and couldn't believe his luck when he spotted two girls sitting together. He squished in besides Ginny, and Hermione held out a chocolate frog. Trevor became very excited, and started croaking.

"Sorry," she hid it behind her back.

"He's in mating season."

"Eek."

"Neville," Ginny interrupted with a hug. "It's so great to see you. Are you taking up that apprenticeship with Professor Sprout?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I'm in charge of the Herbology Shed. The deatheaters blew a chunk out of it, when they started duelling in the grounds."

"Is nothing sacred," Ginny got a sour look on her face. "Those bunch of wimps had to declare war on a _school, _where 75% of the population are under-age wizards. What bad, tough men, they make out to be."

"And a woman," Neville added. "You're forgetting Bellatrix."

The blasé way he talked about the _creature_ who ruined his life, made Hermione appreciate Neville's strength all the more. Ginny lost a brother, and Neville risked everything to behead Nagini, but yet they sat, chatting calmly about a topic, that by all rights, should have them screaming at the top of their voices.

"Who could ever forget my mother's part?" There was a tinge of pride in Ginny's voice.

"Prefect's meeting!" Hermione sat bolt upright. "Ginny, we need to go! Oh, this is bad. They must all be waiting for the Head Girl, and I'm sitting here like I couldn't care less. Terrible, terrible error."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny rolled her eyes. "A few minutes wouldn't kill anyone."

It wouldn't kill anyone, but it would certainly make the atmosphere become more tense. Hermione slid open the door to a row of prefects, all with crossed arms, and stead-fastedly talking to each other. It looked like they were ignoring someone. Malfoy was tapping a foot impatiently, clearly trying to attract their attention.

The moment he saw her standing there, he resumed his seat.

"Hermione!"

"_Hermione!"_

"Why is this evil cretin head-boy?"

"He's a former deatheater!"

"Let's push him out the train."

"OI," Malfoy said obnoxiously, sitting up a little. All the prefects continued staring at her, and she finally understood what game they were playing. All of them had perfected the art of tuning out Draco Malfoy's voice. He could trip over, and they would turn a blind eye. He could deduct six housepoints, and they would deduct hundred, for no good reason, except they felt like Slytherin was too green.

They didn't want him to be here.

Clearly.

"Malfoy, will you please step outside? Your presence is a detriment to this meeting."

"What? So you can get together and plot my death? I bet you'll just love that, mudblood bitch."

Draco knew exactly the right words for everyone to drop their guard, and react angrily. He sauntered out of the carriage with a shield charm, as sixteen different jinxes rebounded off it. A few were left holding their noses, as the multi-coloured beams died down, sprouting fur or rabbit teeth at an alarming rate.

"Prefects!" Hermione said sharply. "Get a hold of yourselves!"

"What's he doing here?" a Slytherin howled, which was pretty ironic. "He's a washed up, has-been!"

"Trying to exert his influence," another Slytherin sniffed. "We support muggleborns now."

"Thank you," Hermione didn't feel honoured. "But we need to think of the wider picture. I'll have a word with Malfoy about his inexcusable behaviour, but that doesn't mean you have to react to it. An example needs to be set for the younger years."

"Why?" Ginny said behind her hand. "It'll be funny to see him being humbled by first years."

Hermione felt a migraine coming on. She shared the intense dislike everyone else had in this room, but she wasn't being dictated by it. Malfoy was only an inch of their problems. He was harmless - proved when Harry provided evidence at court. She deeply wished other matters, like the restoration of the castle registered more in their brains. Some of the classrooms were out of bounds. What then? Would they need to study outside?

"Prefects," Hermione said calmly. "You're only responsibility is to guide your house into their respective dorms. Be firm and don't entertain silly questions. We're nearly at Hogsmeade, so that's all for today."

Hermione waited until they were all gone, before she slumped in a chair.

"Are you coming?"

She opened her eyes to see Ginny still lingering by the door. "In a bit," she faintly smiled, "Need to talk to Malfoy first."

"Don't envy you in the slightest," she pulled a face. "He's sitting in another compartment, stroking Crookshanks."

"Fantastic," Hermione moaned. "Now I'm dealing with a cat whisperer."

Ginny had to choke back a laugh, as she waved, and walked down the corridor to be rejoined with Neville. Hermione took that as cue to walk along to the next compartment, and peek in through the windows. A well oiled lamp fought the darkness, as Malfoy reclined back against the seat with a certain fuzzball on his lap.

Crookshanks was purring.

Stupid cat.

"Malfoy," Hermione said loudly, stepping in. "You need to be careful. Openly voicing your distaste in muggles, will only land you a second hearing at Wizenmagot. Have you not developed anything upstairs?"

"Shut up," came the déjà vu answer.

"Honestly?" She placed her hands on her hips, like an angry mother. "That's the best you can come up with? I'm only saying this for your own benefit, Malfoy. If you keep disarming people for no apparent reason, and insult-"

"Get out. I'm getting ready to change."

"But you've already-"

"I'll pull my trousers down."

With a definitive _thunk, _Crookshanks was dropped to the floor as Malfoy stood up and placed a hand on his zipper. He began inching it down with agonizing slowness. "Malfoy, stop," Hermione was harsh, refusing to be intimidated. "This is a pathetic way-"

"Have you gone yet?"

"Bye."

Hermione scooped up her four legged friend, and darted out into the corridor. The train was slowing down as they reached Hogsmeade, and a few students were still sitting in their muggle clothes. She gave them a helpful reminder, before reaching her own carriage and noting all the bags were gone.

Ginny was waiting with them outside.

"Where's Neville?" Hermione scanned the crowd.

"Set off at a dead sprint towards the Herbology Shed," Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Probably to inspect the damage."

ooo

The opening feast was begun by McGonagall marking the losses and sacrafices made in the war. Hermione initiated the entire Gryffindor table holding hands, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff quickly followed suit. The Slytherins looked marginally more embarassed, but a couple were holding hands under the table.

All in all, it was the start of a new era.

Halfway through the feast, Hermione noticed Ginny could barely talk. Her fingers kept knocking over things, and her eyes kept falling on a particular point in the Hall. She didn't have to look, to realise it was where Fred's body was lain. Clearly the emotions of that day were coming back triplefold.

"You should go," Hermione said softly. "It's too soon."

"Only if you come with me," Ginny was afraid. "I want to write a letter to Harry."

"Me too," her fingers were itching for a quill. "Not to Harry. Ron."

"Why don't we write to both of them together?"

"That could work," Hermione gave a surprised bark of laugher. A few years ago, she would never have dreamed to abandon her table just to write a frivilous letter. It had no significance except she was spilling out her heart. But now - it only seemed appropriate. The fifth year prefects would be more than happy to take over. Holding Ginny's clammy hand, they both slipped out of the Hall with relative ease.

"Thank you," Ginny blew out a long breath. "Any second longer, and I would've broken down into compulsive sobs. It's not a pretty sight."

"We should take another route," Hermione suggested. The normal one would take them right past the spot Fred died.

Things took an unexpected turn when Hermione took her arm, and they left the castle. The journey was slow place and very scenic, as they walked past the Whoomping Willow, Hagrid's Hut and neared the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The night breeze that blew in from the Lake, cooled the sweat on their skins.

"This is lovely," Ginny sighed. "I almost don't want to go back inside."

"But we must," Hermione stuck a deliberate finger up. "In order to reach the Owlery."

"I take that as a challenge," Ginny smirked. "_Accio broomstick!"_

A few paralysing minutes later, Hermione let go off Ginny's waist and rolled off the broom she labelled her "nemesis." Ginny casually stood upright, and balanced it against the wall. "Oooh," she panted, as reflective eyes peered down at her, followed by a ruffle of feathers. "I can see why you're Harry's girlfriend."

"And I can see why you're Rons'." Ginny snaped. "Two left feet, the pair of you."

"What does feet have to do with flying?"

"Ask me that again, I dare you."

"Fine," Hermione accepted Ginny's outstretched hand. "I'll never understand the fundamentals of Quidditch. Now can we write the letter?"

They wasted some time by summoning parchment and a bottle of ink. Hermione produced with flourish, an Eagle quill with a bronze stem running down the middle, from her sleeve. The letter they finally agreed on, was a sweet and heart-warming memorial to make the boys sleep easier at night.

_Dear Harry & Ron, _it read.

_We miss you as a sibling and a girlfriend. I know it's barely been 12 hours - but things became really stressed when we entered The Great Hall and had to leave. It's hard without you here, boys. It's hard to think about Fred, and Tonks, and Lupin, and EVERYBODY else, without dissolving into tears._

_Yes, we are witches. But even that's a close second, to the fact we are HUMAN._

_Which is what makes us a novelty ;)_

_All our love,  
Ginny & Hermione._

"Here beaky owl," Ginny called to a barn owl nestling in the rafters. "Deliver a letter for us."

"Isn't that Neville?" Hermione pointed out of the arched window, to a distant figure running around the greenhouses. He kept jumping up and down, and flapping his hands around knee level. It almost looked like he was ushering-

"RUNAWAY PLANTS!"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged wide-eyed stares.

**AN: Please tell me if you want to read more. Otherwise...**


End file.
